REFLECTION POOL!
REFLECTION POOL! is a vlog, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on May 19, 2016. Plot The video begins with Jesse unpacking his suitcase from his recent trip, telling Corn that he feels hung-over (regardless of the fact that Jesse does not drink, as stated in this video). He addresses his fans about how he had to be "the father" to all the "drunk girls" at his girlfriend's senior dance. Jesse then tells Corn that he was instructed by Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. to take off the pool-cover, and that he texted Buzz Simkins to come and help him. Later, Jesse runs over to the gate to let Buzz through. The camera cuts to inside the Ridgway Morton Building, where Jesse shows Buzz the remains of his destroyed gaming room. Buzz is appalled after hearing how Jeffrey Sr. destroyed the gaming room, asking Jesse if he realized they could have been killed during his destructive rage. The camera cuts again to the location of the pool, however Jesse cannot remember how to remove it as Jeffrey Jr. and Jeffrey Sr. would assist him every year. Jesse attempts to remove the water from the pool-cover with a pool net and a bucket, but to little avail, while catching up with Buzz. While messing around trying to perform a jump on the pool-cover, it collapses causing Jesse to fall. Jesse and Corn finally manage to completely remove the tarp from the pool. Later, Jesse and Buzz are playing billiards on Jesse's computer. Jeffrey Sr. comes in asking him why he "half-assed" the pool-cover, complaining about how all the leaves are in the flowerbed. Jeffrey Sr. tells Jesse that all the watermelons Jeffrey Jr. planted had been wiped away as a result. Not only that, but the electrical cord near the pool was apparently still plugged in. Buzz asks Jeffrey Sr. if he is trying to blame it on him, and says that the type of cord (GF-5) would not have caught on fire had water come into contact. The argument reaches the point where Buzz starts comparing Jesse's Dad to his own dad, saying that he would never destroy a room, PS4, etc. Jeffrey Sr. tells Buzz to leave the house. When Buzz leaves his bedroom, Jesse continues the argument with his father. Jeffrey Sr. ultimately decides to take away Jesse's video game console as punishment for lazily doing the pool job. Jesse runs outside down the driveway to open the gate for Buzz, while also apologizing for his father's behaviors. After discovering that Jeffrey Sr. already opened the gate, Buzz reminds Jesse to "get the fuck out" of that house. Buzz drives off and Jesse goes inside. When inside, Jeffrey Sr. asks Jesse is Buzz is gone, to which he replies "yeah". Jesse then asks his father if he really has to control every aspect of his life, to which he says that it's what he does. Jesse asks for his PS4 back, but to no avail. Jeffrey Sr. asks Jesse where he was last night, to which he admits he was at his girlfriend senior ball. Jeffrey Sr. then bans Jesse from seeing his girlfriend or going to her graduation. At the end of the video, Jesse mumbles to himself about how he is a "slave" to his father. Jesse tells Corn about how his father used to take his consoles away for punishment during his childhood, and how he is going back to those ways. Jesse explains how he thought he did a decent job with the pool-cover, and that he will text Uncle Larry. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Zachary Cornatzer *Buzz Simkins Victims Trivia *When Jesse and Buzz starts to play video games, Jesse is seen wearing Mighty Morphin Power Rangers pajama pants. **This is the second time someone wore Power Rangers related clothing, the first time was THE PITFALL PRANK! when Jeffrey wore a Green and White Ranger shirt. *This is the second time Jesse had gotten into trouble with Jeffrey Sr. while having Buzz over, with the first time being Psycho Kid Smashes TV. *Jeffrey Sr. and Buzz mistakenly call the outlet near the pool, the "GFI Receptacle" when it's actually called the GFCI Receptacle. Category:Vlogs Category:Videos